Problem: On a sunny morning, Ashley rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of pomegranates for $8.76 each and baskets of watermelons for $6.89 each. Ashley decided to buy a basket of pomegranates and a basket of watermelons because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Ashley need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Ashley needs to pay, we need to add the price of the pomegranates and the price of the watermelons. Price of pomegranates + price of watermelons = total price. ${8}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Ashley needs to pay $15.65.